Blog użytkownika:Nika Hofferson/Inna
Hejka wszystkim! To mój któryś z koleji blog ( a bo ja wiem który xD) Będzie on inspirowany moim własnym życiem ( w małej części) ,książką ,, Igrzyska Śmierci" ( choć raczej mało żeczy bydzie zgodne z nią ;) )oraz wszystkim co mi przyjdzie do głowy ;). A spojlerne wam: *Narratorką opka ( choć nie zawsze) jest Astrid. *Ma cukrzycę (tak jak ja ;) choć ja mam ją dopiero do miesiąca :( ) *Jest kompletnie odrzucona w szkole *Będzie hiccstrid lecz w małych ilościach. *Jak będą pytania lub uwagi śmiało do mnie! *Bardzo przepraszam za wszystkie błędy Prologue :D Mam na imię Astrid. Jestem niby zwykłą nastolatką ,ale... Skrywam jedną tajemnicę.Jest to moja choroba zwana cukrzycą. Została wykryta już jak miałam 1,5 roku ,więc już nie pamiętam życia bez niej.Nie posiadam rodziny , przyjaciół a nawet dobrego znajomego. Każdy w szkole , nie przepraszam nie szkole , na torturach mną gardzi. Nauczyciele starają się pomóc mi ale to nie wypala. Moją w sumie jedyną rodziną jest pies rasy caliver king charles spaniel. Był porzucony niedaleko śmietnika kiedy miał no nie wiem , 3 miesiące? Kiedy go zobaczyłam wiedziałam że jesteśmy stworzone dla siebie. Zabrałam ją do domu, umyłam , wykąpałam i przygotowałam niewielkie posłanko. Odtąd jesteśmy nieozłaczne. Nawet w trakcie szkoły siedzi cicho u mnie w torbie i czeka ,aż skończę lekcje. Rozdział 1 Macie pierwszego nexta! ;) Jak codziennie szwędam się po parku z moją psiną. Ma na imię Wichurka. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzam z nią. Nie potrafię bez niej żyć . Dziś jest sobota więc mam dużo wolnego czasu. Łazimy to tu to tam i nagle potykam JEGO . Jednego z najfajnieszych chłopaków i moich prześladowców. Sączysmarka... Imię odrażjące ale niezły przystojniak z niego. Ciągle mnie prześladuje ale inni go uwielbijają. Czemu akurat padło na mnie. Jest silny, dobrze zbudowany i w ogóle. Dziewczyny prawie mdleją jak go widzą. Ja miałam tak na początku , potem zaczął się koszmar. Myślę sobie : ,, Trza spadać Wichurka" .Nieee no zobaczył mnie. -No i co tam maleńka?- zadaje pytanie -Spadaj wielkoludzie-mamroczę. -Bo co? -podchodzi bliżej , a ja cofam się do ściany sklepu. - Bo..bbbo..-Nie weim co mu odpowiedzieć -No właśnie! Bo nic! Jesteś tylko małą,głupią, chamską...-i nie dokończył bo coś od tyłu go złapało- AAAAA puść , puść puść!-drze japę , a ja mam z tego radochę. Moja kochniutka psinka! -Wichurkakaaa! -głaszczę ją po łebku- dobrze potraktowałaś wujcia Smarka-dodajęzgryźliwie. -To nie koniec,słyszysz to nie koniec!- wydziera się lecz ja nie zwracam na to uwagi. -Kochaniutka - szepczę do mojej przyjaciółki- chyba od adrenaliny cukier mi skoczył. Muszę sobie podać insulinę-mówiąc to wyciągnęłam PEN-a. -Jedna jednostka zbija mi o 60, więc jeżeli mam cukier 250 to z 2,5 jednostki się przyda. Najwyżej dojem loda na 1,5 WM. -kończę moje obliczenia spektakularnym wbiciem igły w brzuch... I tak oto kochani kończę rozdiał 1! Następny już jutro lub w sobotę! Dzozbaczenia ;* Od autorki: Serdecznie Was przepraszam kochani ,ale next pojawi się dopiero po zakończeniu roku szkkolnego,gdyż oprócz szkoły normalnej kończę szkołe muzyczną i nie mam głowy żeby jeszcze pisać nexta.Strasznie was za to przepraszam ,ale na pewno nadrobię to jakimś dluższym nextem po zakończeniu ;) Rozdział 2 Hejka! Powróciłam w końcu z tego beznadziejnego ,, bezinternecia” ;). Przez cały pierwszy miesiąc wakacji byłam na wyjazdach , ale teraz jestem w hotelu w Krakowie i jest dobrze. Net jest to wszystko gra. Teraz w okresie wakacyjnym nexty będą nieregularnie,nie będą miały określonej długości , będą co najmniej raz w tygodniu ,zgoda ?  No to rozdział nr 2. ' Po parku wróciłam do domu. Było już zupełnie zimno,ciemno i nieprzyjemnie… Więc ja zasiadłam na mym królewskim tronie o nazwie: taboret… Wymęczona całym dniem zabrałam się za robienie jako takiej kolacji ,ale zasnęłam. Rano koszmar zaczyna się od nowa… Pakuję się , pospiesznie zakładam Wichurze smycz i biegniemy na zbitą twarz na autobus. Muszę przyznać ,że to nie lada wyczyn ponieważ przystanek jest od nas jakieś dobre 3 km. Ale jest, zdążyłam. Kupuję bilety i już już mam je kasować ( oczywiście siedząc no bo jakby inaczej) ale zaczepia mnie jakaś starsza kobitka solidnie po 80tce. -A ty córuchna to tak długo będziesz tutaj siedzieć?-pytam a ja już mam do niej podejrzenia -Nie tylko dojadę do Gimnazjum Borka, a co?-pytam się jej -No bo widzisz słońce ja to taka starsza jestem i no i no…Wiesz nie powinnaś mi zejść z tego miejsca?-stęka dziwnie ,ale nie tak normalnie tylko tak wymuszonym stękiem. -Ale widzi pani bo ja- staram się jeszcze w miarę grzecznie- niedługo wysiadam ( najchętniej powiedziałabym jej że za przeproszeniem mi się d*** nie chce ruszać , ale co .No nie wypada ) a pani sobie potem zajmie to miejsce dobrze? Nogi mnie strasznie bolą-udaję choć po części to tak jest po przebiegnięciu 3 km. -No dobrze zgoda-już miałam nadzieję że sobie pójdzie ,ale NIE! –a pozwól że zapytam co ty tu masz pod tym okiem słońce? Takie to – wskazuję palcem na mojego siniaka którego nabiłam sobie jakiś tydzień-dwa temu.-o to to! Co ci się stało?-już nie miałam na nią siły, no po prostu nie mogłam. -Widzi pani bo ja tak po nocach groby rozkopuję i szukam w nich skarbów ,ale przy rozkopywanie grobowca w Egipcie z ojcem przyrżnął mi łopatą bo go takim kościotrupem straszyłam. No wie pani takim z trumny…-gdy skończyłam moją opowiastkę ona zrobiła tylko wielkie oczy i nic nie powiedziała. A ja akurat wysiadałam przy szkole…. No zapraszamy na codzienne tortury Astrid Hofferson! 'Next! :) Przychodzę do szkoły jak codziennie i co słyszę? Na dzieńdobry takie teksty: ,, Po co tu przyszłaś" , "Nie pasujesz tu! " itd...Jednak najbardziej mnie zabolałao jak taka jedna dziewczyna ,a minaowicie Heathera krzyknęła do mnie " Astrid sierota, Astrid sierota..!" Już miałam iść do jakiejś sali się ukryć gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję a mianowicie biologię. Usiadłam więc w ostaniej ławce sama i rozpakowałam się. Nasz pan od biologii oczywiście zaczął wykład jak to on biedny musi prowadzić lekcje ,a mógłby siedzieć w domu i pielić w ogródku.Zawsze tak zaczyna lekcje. Potem już prowadzi je normalnie...Nagle usłyszałam szept: -Ej -obejrzałam się szukając źródła głosu-Ej tu!-głos dobiegał z przedostaniej ławki w kolejnym rzędzie i należał on właśnie do Heathery mojego wroga nr 1. -Czego chcesz?-spytałam -To do ciebie-mówiąc to przekazała mi karteczkę.Otworzyłam ją . Była zupełnie pusta. -Ona jest zupełnie pusta! -na co mój wróg odpowiedziała drwiąco -Tak jak ty!!!- i po klasie odrazu przebiegł cichy śmiech , a po moim policzku spłynęła malutka maluteńka łza... Na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek. Musieliśmy iść pod naszą klasę na godzinę wychowawczą bo do naszej szkoły i naszej klasy przybywa nowy chłopak.Zastanawiam się tylko czy on będzie taki jak inni czy też to będzie ,, normalny" chłopak. Już za chwilę moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane... 'Ogłaszam konkurs!!! Wymyślcie nazwisko dla Heathery .Nazwisko które spodoba mi się najbardziej będzie użyte w opowiadaniu,a pomysłodawca odtrzyma dedyk na kolejne trzy rozdziały ;) ' 'Ogłaszam rozstrzygnięcie konkursu...( tum du du dum...tum du du dum...) Wygrywa: ShockFury !!! Congratulations ;) w nagrodę otrzymujesz dedyk na trzy następne rozdziały :)' Prosz... Wiem ,że nexta nie było strasznie długo ,ale... Zawsze jest jakieś ale... Czekalam na Wasze komentarze i tak sobie myślałam " no poczekam troszku to ktoś na pewno napisze jakieś ciekawe nazwisko lub może kilka..." Gdyby nie ShockFury i Dragonka to ja bym chyba no... KABOOM!!! Ale nic pisiajmy nexta tak długo oczekiwanego ;) 'Po'deszłam po naszą salę ...A tam czekał no... Nie wiem jak go nazwać bo nie znałam jego imienia... Czekał ON... Niczego sobie chłopak... Nie widziałam ani koloru oczu ani jego włosów gdyż były nakryte kapturem, natomiast był wysoki i bardzo umięśniony... Bałam się co mi zrobi jak Smark mu o mnie nagada...Włos zjerzył mi się na karku.Jakieś pare chwil potem dryndną dzwonek . Weszłam do klasy na swoje miejsce przy oknie. W każdej sali ja mam to samo miejsce gdyż najłatwiej jest się tam niewidzocznie kłuć PEN-em i nakłuwaczem od glukometru. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie i już miałam badać glukozę we krwi gdy ON stanął naprzeciw mnie. Uśmiechnełam się do niego lecz wciąż robiłam swoje , nie zwracałam na niego najmniejszej uwagi. W tedy zdjął kaptur i ujrzałam jego cudnie kasztanową czuprynę. -Jak masz na imię-spytał mnie. -Astrid, coś jeszcze ?- nie wiem czemu ale jego obecność mnie drażniła. Czułam się przy nim tak jakbym nie była sobą lecz rozchwytywaną przez chłopaków dziewczyną. -Z czystej ciekawości spytam: Masz cukrzycę,no nie?-teraz już przegiął.Moje oczy zaczęły się napełniać łzami a pięści zacisnąły się najmocniej jak potrafiły. -A co nie widać?!!!-wrzasnęłam-kłuję się pierdyliard razy dziennie,przestrzegam diety i tak mam CUKRZYCĘ!!!- złość ze mnie uszła... A co dziwniejsze ON nie tylko nie wyskoczył na mnie z mordą lecz jakby...Zwinął??? -Przepraszam jeśli cię to zabolało...-widać jednak nie jest taki jak Sączysmark lecz ja nadal odczuwałam swoją inność do której dawno powinnam była się przyzwyczaić a jednak wciąż jest i ja to czuję. -Nic-nie mogłam wyduśić słowa z siebie-ni..nieszk..odzi...-teraz to ja byłam cicha ,a on jakby odzyskał swój wzrost jeśli mogę to tak nazwać. -Hej nie przejmuj się..-to było skierowane do mnie???- ja teżbym tak zareagował na jakiegoś nowego w klasie jakby wyskoczył na mnie z takim pytaniem-uśmiechnął się do mnie nieznacznie lecz zaraz wyczuł że chcę być sama...Byłam mu za to bardzo wdzięczna. -Dziękuję-szepnęłam na odchodnym lecz on już tego nie słyszał zajęty nowymi znajomymi... 'I jak się podoba? Jak tak to zapraszam do komentowania bo nieukrywam ,że jest mi miło kiedy wchodzę na wiki i są nowe komy :) Im więcej tym dłuższe nexty ;) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania